User talk:Damesukekun
メッセージは、右上の「Leave message」をクリック → 「Subject/headline:」に題名を記入 → メインボックスに本文を記入 → 左下の「Publish」をクリックしてください。 急ぎの要件は damesukekun★live.jp または ツイッター にお願いします。 ---- For translation help and discussion headed by Admin Damesukekun click HERE for the subpage. Please, only edit the contents of the subpage when it comes to translating text into another language and understanding it. If you wish to start a new discussion place a Header below a current discussion, if you are engaging in a current discussion remember to sign using (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Damesukekun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 13:42, June 26, 2011 Polygon Love 2 Polygon Love 2 doesn't seem to have a clear-cut usage policy, or was it lost in translation? We're not sure ourselves. O Herman 16:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me but my hard drive is full and I have to upgrade the device. I'll download each MMD model and translate each usage term the next month. Sorry for inconvenience. Damesukekun 23:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're on a desktop, and you can afford a terrabyte's worth of disk space, go for it. I think there's a similar capacity for laptop hard drives. Either way, good luck on the upgrade. (and you can ask me for technical advices regarding computers, I deal with computers for a living) ;) O Herman 05:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Now I'm back. Polygon Love Vocaloid, Touhou and anime characters are sold as optional data here. They distribute trial Miku model data for free, but the company doesn't allow the use of it on any other platform. The cautionary statement on the site says; （注意１）これは「ポリゴンラブ２」の追加データです。「ポリゴンラブ２」ソフト本体を購入した方のみ、お試しになれます。 Translation: (Caution 1) This is the optional data for "Polygon Love 2". Only the users who purchased the software "Polygon Love 2" are entitled to use this data for trial. (bold mine) Damesukekun 16:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::If that's the case, converting it to PMD and PMX is illegal? O Herman 18:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think so. I downloaded the trial patch with the readme file, and it said the same thing. Well, model processing or data converting isn't banned clearly, but "Only the users who purchased the software "Polygon Love 2" are entitled to use this data for trial" makes sense and gives the reason to the illegality. Damesukekun 04:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now for softwares that forbid model conversion, we need something like a red list for it. Similar to our blacklist, but for a completely different reason. Are there other softwares out there with similar restrictions? O Herman 05:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) About modelers status Hello, Would you mind not using the "-P" to name title a Creators pages? Since it stands for 'Producer' and is attached to others creators as well. And we as a fanbase already know they are a producer. I think it would be cleaner just to keep their name as they have it written on their site(s), as some producers/creators don't even use the title their fans give them. However, mentioning it on the page is very fitting. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :-P is kinda honorific and some creators claim for it. The page names are okay without -P, but we need to keep this honorific on articles. Damesukekun 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty much. Better within the articles but it feels awkward for article titles/names. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hihi Still not sure if your still preparing your computer but wanted to ask how things are on the japanese side of the fandom. I noticed that popular Modelers are actually linking and mentioning this wikia and I assume you were the one who is responsible so thanks for that. though I wanted to ask if you know if Mamama is rereleasing his/her models because they orginal downloads are missing. When I asked Mamama myself my repsonse was "This is not page of DL. But this model releases it after having made English notation. これはDLのためのページではありません。 しかし、このモデルは英字表記を行った後リリース予定です。" I assume that means he/she is releasing it with a new english readme? Daniru17 07:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :The accurate translation of the Japanese message would be: This page contains no DL link. Yet this model will be released after English readme is provided. Damesukekun 15:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you ^^ Daniru17 17:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Name translation. Does Penishisu (ペニシス) translate to anything specific? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't he this guy? Damesukekun 17:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It appears so, as there is a MMD mentioned on the twitter. Thanks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage message for jnp readers Something similar to this. If I have the correct wording. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :"Contact User:Damesukekun for inquiries in Japanese." ::I already edited a Japanese message on Model Creator Permissions as "日本人作者の方へ。もし記事に不備等がありましたら、だめすけあてまでご連絡ください。" (To Japanese creators. If any inaccuracy found, please contact Damesukekun). Do you think if we need a similar comment on Main Page? Damesukekun 18:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that I think about perhaps English speakers would ask questions as well, though currently we don't have much traffic. Would creating talk page or separate article titled '/Translation' help? Or just keeping this type of activity to your User talk? -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you lead translation help to my talk page? (as Angel does on Vocaloid Wiki) I'll never miss that. Damesukekun 18:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can do a internal link with /Translations being the subpage. If not liked I'll just make a separate page under the MikuMikuDance Wiki: namespace. :::::I'm trying to figure out how MediaWiki works so I can place a notice on the top of the page, I should ask O Herman about that.-- Bunai82 (talk) 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) re:Question I get most of them from http://mikudance.info/ but when I need to one not listed I set MMD screen size to 480x640 Open model View - uncheck Display coordinate axis File - Render to Picture File I render it to .bmp then convert it to png because the quality is a little better and a direct to png makes a transparent picture does this help? Daniru17 00:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! Damesukekun 23:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creator's Name If that is the Creators intended name online, it would be best to go with it (just opinion). As I did with M2gzb, who displays this name on other sites, while M2 is more known it is not as easy to search for. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :J-Tomato and C'Mell are just misspellings by western fans. I'll correct the page names. M2 has a different situation, for he wanted to give out by the name but the name had already been occupied by another Nicovideo user, so he identified himself as M2gzb instead. Still many fans know him as M2 so we are okay with the creator by this name. Damesukekun 23:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 1052 files? For example, is this Neru's pmd file "亞北ネル-1052カスタムVer.1.04.pmd" -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Distribute I saw that you set the Inuhebi page has No Distribute. She says you cant redistribute the model but she says you can distribute edits featuring model parts. I thought that was what the Distribute tag was for Daniru17 18:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, that is what it means. :Upon modification the model can be distributed. If the model modified with no distribution permission THEN you add the moddistN template. So please roll that back. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) EDIT If needed, I can create another template if this is a confusing concept to anyone. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Got it. Damesukekun 04:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::If you want I can change the "Distributable" to "Distributable edit". Would this make it more clear for the purpose? It seems like it would be fitting. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good idea. You can do as you like. Damesukekun 13:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About category The templates I created will place the model in the categories. Is there a reason why you add them manually? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was careless about that. Sorry. Damesukekun 04:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) re: Request Not sure what you mean, you'll have to explain, but it seems doing that will mix up the models signification for the categories to a point that they won't be needed. Models by default are not distributable since people should go to the original source for downloading. A new template and category would be needed if I am getting what you mean. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thought about it yet? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::>Models by default are not distributable since people should go to the original source for downloading. Okay, this makes sense. Sorry for this late reply. Damesukekun 14:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::How about this, if I understood your request... you are referring to Creators who allow their models to be Distributed unmodified by a user to other users? If so, it might work, but I would need to create a new template and it will be more like a notice template that can be placed at the top of a model page. :::I am not sure how many Creators would allow it, though it seems like a nice idea in case some Creators go on hiatus and close links and such with no particular reason behind it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, some creators such as Enamel-P don't permit the redistribution of models in the original/raw form but admits edited ones to be distributed by the editor's own responsibility. I'm afraid this may confuse some users so we may be better to provide some clearer explanation/tags. How do you think about this? Damesukekun 09:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I guess it would require a lot of communication and conditions. I do wish more would add readme files, I have models that have none 0_o -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm educating Japanese creators about this. For the insight on Japanese thinking, see here. Damesukekun 13:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thank you, it does make it more clear to understand. I am still surprised that some Japanese believe they can isolate their work even though they post it online where anyone foreign can view it as well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ISAO and Basara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZmlUhMB0Ec Is this a violation towards ISAO or "basara" (not sure where these models came from" Shes not distributing them but they are made out of ISAO Sora model that was distributed in 100% magazine. She tends to do this because she appears to get joy in causeing drama --Daniru17 02:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Then we do a silent assassination. No warnings, we report and see to it she is shut down without warning. That's a troll's nightmare. She is deprived of drama and her workforce is also terminated. O Herman 09:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I notified ISAO of this guy. He has the command of English so he'll deal with it by himself. If he needs assistance then we'll extend a helping hand. Damesukekun 15:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Its a shame really, Shes talented at editing to some degree but wastes it so she can be a drama monger. I really hope it ends cleanly because she makes models for Nukupoid and othe furloids and I dont want Nukude's name to be synonymous with illegal models --Daniru17 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::As the comment I gave here, modelers are expected to aim their own creating. If she's just a cribber she has no place in MMD fandom. Damesukekun 00:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ISAO gave me a reply saying Sora can be freely edited within the private use. About Basara dress recycling, it's difficult... The computer game is copyrighted so Basara MMD models are interpreted as illegal in the first place... Well, can you (Danil) tell Hanyou to go through Mythbusters carefully and to contact ISAO if the data is from Sora? At least she is expected to credit the original works and modelers on her characters (e.g. "This model is based on Sora Amaha by ISAO. The dress is from Basara XX by YY"). : It is Sora the she used since she admitted it openly just not in info, Basara I'm not sure what we'd do about o-o and if I did tell her that its legal as long as she does not give it out then she will likely give it out just to taunt us so I worry about doing that, she views them as merely pixels that she may do as she wishes with most of the time, one of her friends compared it them being "barbie dolls that you can interchange clothes with" --Daniru17 01:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. I'll maneuver this case smartly. Damesukekun 15:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe she used at least the Basara model Tenkai's pants. And as for the model on the right, she used Tenkai's armor as well as the mask.This and this The creator is d962. Email: d962mmd@gmail.com Tsuruhime 22:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you contact her and make it sure? If she won't listen to you, tell us and we'll take a further measure. Damesukekun 02:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) See sandbox edit - july 27 I'll be off and on the wiki. I just wanted to know if what you think of a customized infobox used for the nanoha model, to shrink it down a bit, I am trying to figure out a table box that can go wide instead of long. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Pitching-P is still trying to improve this first generation. The Advanced will have the chance to evolve to a second generation like 1052C, C-Re and Mid. I'm thinking of making a new page for Advanced. Can you wait till Pitching-P releases the final edit? Damesukekun 16:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a problem -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) About @ symbol Do you want to do away with the twitter@accountname for the creator pages? To make things more flexible when link adding? If so, do you have any suggestions (example) Twitter:] accountname, Twitter] accountname etc -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, either is okay with me. How do others say? Damesukekun 14:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a question Does a model creator/ editor who is a Wikia user need a creator information page when he/ she can link directly to his/ her userpage? I asked this because I want to post my Yowa models in this database. Having two information pages about me is just... weird. Dangosan 16:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blacklist Try getting in contact with deviantART staff and explain the situation as well as present a readme file for evidence first. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ginshishi / 銀獅 No, just many English and western users refer to him as Ginshi, Ginjishi, or even Silver Lion. Pretty sure some know that the kanji is not romanized in that way. They treat it the same as Mashishi for Masisi. When it comes to Ginshishi the hit results are not as numerous as Ginshi. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Nicopedia refers to him as Ginshishi, so I think we can standardize this creator by the name. Ginjishi is acceptable and could be noted as an alias, but Ginshi is a clear mistake and is not welcomed by native Japanese speakers. Damesukekun 01:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a problem, feel free to move the pages. You keeping the redirects or deleting them? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The creator allows for edited models to be redistributed upon editing? Does this apply to all of his models or just a certain character? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm your talk page went blank on me, I am not sure what happened -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry to bother and this isn't quite mmd related but I was hoping you could help me. I've recently become unable to view comments on niconico and its rather annoying. All comments are replaced with a message starting with ###184 and I was wondering if you knew if theres something I can do to fix this >_< Daniru17 04:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :We can talk this privately. Send me a screenshot at damesukekun(at)live.jp Damesukekun 04:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bunai message Hi, I'll be slow to add new pages on here, I am currently trying to set up a fanmade vocaloid wiki. Plus I've been splitting time between that and my main wiki. Also, I will try to fix the model and creator infobox, because currently on IE browser, the words show up in the center, rather than staying to the left. I believe it is a simple 'col'umn problem. And one question, is there a particular reason that Japanese users on YouTube have numbers after their name or basically made up of numbers in general? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think they add numbers because the usernames are occupied. It's like xxJoexx or ooJaneoo for western users. As MMD Wiki, I'm establishing each model and creator page. Take your time. Damesukekun 14:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Redistributing Theres a facebook group posting links to nanami and 100% models http://www.facebook.com/board.php?uid=130591593618804 The group seems to run by "Melody Shion" who I am actully familar with because she sent me many harrasssing messages during the CNSE fiasco. Her youtube is 1coolgirl111 where she appears to distribute models herself http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjOK8X5XIrs under nanami models she says "PM me" therefore shes planning on giving them out. Because you know the process of things better and since she already knows me and will imediatly block all I say I thought I'd tell you Daniru17 01:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :She is really annoying. I've PMed to her but don't think my e-mail works. Maybe I'll have to kill the links for Nanami and Windows100% Magazine. Damesukekun 13:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::And that person the one behind http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Melody_Shion right? We need to be sure, I am open to the idea of blacklisting Melody Shion herself in UTAU Wiki, both voicebank and creator. O Herman 13:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::She is. http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Melody+Shion&aq=f Now she has one week to reply to my message and take down illegal uploads, or we'll blacklist the Utauloid. Damesukekun 13:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Go ahead. She refused to take down illegal links. >funny I never gave them out -.- now GO AWAY >you mmd Police piss me off BIG time..now go before I block your sorry ass I never gave out shit. >dont mean I gave them out -.- now go away We also need to blacklist her on Vocaloid Wiki, and create a blacklist here for her to boycott Shion models. Damesukekun 18:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mmm mmm... execution time. O Herman 19:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::PS. Damesukekun would you happen to have a facebook account? I think we can do something about her in there. O Herman 19:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I knew thats how she would react. Her reaction to me when I was telling CNSE what she was doing wrong was also just a series of swears and insults. I have a facebook but I have no clue how much I can do from there since facebook can be slow. Daniru17 21:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Daniru, she's banned, barred and blacklisted in UTAU Wiki. Spread the word. O Herman 21:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I don't have a facebook account, but I'm going to announce her ban at VO. Damesukekun 22:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I've gotten some negative feedback from the banning. I was accused of trolling even though all I did was quote the wikia verbatum, also she apparently made MMD tutorials causing her to have a wide range of beginner fans who would likely repeat anything she told them, Daniru17 18:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) No means no. Her open abuse and violent words should not be tolerated. Don't worry, VO members are positive to our decision. Damesukekun 18:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :The fact Daniru got some harsh backlash shows we hurt her. Follow through, the next thing to do is to turn her fans around. O Herman 19:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nanami is busy IRL now and I don't bother her at this time, but I'm going to get an okay and kill the illegal uploads later for her. Damesukekun 22:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Message from a person ::: =Hi. I have some questions regarding the infamous blacklist. I understand what it is, but I would like to know, in all seriousness what gives the community the right to publicly discredit people without direct proof of their actions? I am not defending them, I am just very curious. It seems very spiteful, almost sinking to their level. I understand that people may be upset by the use of pirated software, I mean, it even angers me when I hear people have illegally downloaded software that I and many others have paid for. But I am not sure if I wish to be part of a community that does this. I think of it as very childish and petty. I am not a troll or a 'hater', just a confused Vocaoloid Otaku with a very legit question. = Im kind of annoyed that they keep coming to just me and my personal group as if I represent the Wikia despite me saying multiple times that I do not. I just wanted to know what your likely better worded response is and if we should start documenting evidence so people stop acting as if we make this up. Daniru17 18:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is a thinly-veiled attack. Reading the words, you know the writer's true intention. This is what I have to say; ::::It's your choice to be a part of the community or not; people here have done so on their own volition. When people's wishes and policies are being trampled, someone has to step up AND keep the checks and balance. Simply ignoring these violations is worse than the ones who are breaking the rules. O Herman 19:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Tell them this. *Damesukekun, a native Japanese who speaks both English and Japanese is in the administrative groups of Vocaloid Wiki, UTAU Wiki and MMD Wiki. *Damesukekun translates and checks each article for accuracy and reliability. *He is running around both in overseas fandom and Japanese creators to fill in the gap between the languages. My YouTube channel My Vocaloidotaku account *We do not blacklist a user out of the blue. We follow steps and a user has the chance to defend him/herself. The procedure is given here. *Every MMD user is expected to follow these guidelines. Ethics Mythbusters. *As for Nanami, not a few Japanese MMDers are negative to his/her strict stance as well as overseas MMDers. Yet we all have to respect his/her feelings first, and Nanami will be friendly to us someday. Some people harass Nanami just for fun, but such rudeness should not be tolerated. For more details, see this and this. *If anyone has question, he/she is free to leave a message on talk page. Damesukekun 19:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Suggestion I'm going to remove the individual categories from the main category "MMD Models". Because there are a lot of characters in Vocaloid alone, and then add that to UTAU, plus anime excreta, it ends up cluttering the main category. So instead just leave the individual pages to one sub category, and then link the sub category to the main. So basically this *MMD Models (contains sub category) **Vocaloid Models category (contains the sub-sub category) ***Individual characters (Miku, Rin, Gakup etc) It is also pushing categories that should be noticed, to a second page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Fine. Maybe your sorting works better. Damesukekun 22:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) On Mamama Edits... Are edits on Mamama models allowed? (not counting Gumi since she has a clear edit rule.) Memoria-Pi 23:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Can you copy the usage rule on this subpage? Damesukekun 07:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Piapro usage guideline For the benefit of readers, can you port a copy of that into here? Then link it from mamama profile page. O Herman 19:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm busy preparing for Teto's Day. Sorry but I'll start to make a translation summary next month. Damesukekun 05:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) SF-A2 miki Model SF-A2 Miki, uploaded by ILikeBigBotoAlso Damesuke, The SF-A2 Miki model you actually get from MMD Starter Pack 1 Is shown in the picture I attatched. I noticed a few differences this is the SF-A2 Miki you get in the starter pack. I see alot of people who have a different SF-A2 Miki Model who claim they got it from Winows 100%. the model they have is on your sf-a2 miki model page you dont get that model by buying mmd starter pack you get the one in the picture :If you had the model in the legal way, go ahead. Please remember to leave your signature using four tildes. Damesukekun 04:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wikia impersonators? I was told by one user that he recieved multiple threats for owning nanami models that he was going to be blacklisted. Since obviously no one on the wikia is this insane I have to assume that there are people trying to "be" the wikia members and act for the site without proper guidelines. I couldn't get the name of the specific harasser because the victim in question unfortanatly became a follower of troll and no longer listens to reason. I'm not sure what can be done since the only way to prevent it is to say our accounts on the sites but that is a very risky move.. Daniru17 02:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Think you can link me the name of the victim? Or at least tell me if he/she's on dA? I might track that harasser down. Memoria-Pi 21:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Damesukekun also agreed with a provision penalizing wikia impersonators. Tell us who they are and we'll look into it. O Herman 02:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I added the official alert on top page. Damesukekun 06:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It was a user on facebook so I'm not sure if I'll find his accounts easily and he doesn't appear to trust any wikia member due to the troll he follows Daniru17 23:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) DeviantArt I saw your YouTube post. I have not had a DA account in over a year. Whomever you think is "sock puppetting" as me is a fake. I do not own a DA, do not wish to own a DA, do not like DA. I am sorry if there was any confusion. ~ CSE hello hi I'm kinda new t wikia and don't really know how to use it other than editing pages... um sorry its not utau or mmd related but can you help me? >-< Mikuangelusernya! 17:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC)MAUN Stop Please remove your post on Sleepinglily. She does not deserve the slander you people are spreading about her. Chickenwhisperer 01:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Posting in his behalf. Present your undeniable evidence that she isn't that kind of person. Talk is cheap, anyone can say she doesn't deserve this and that. O Herman 01:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm only clearing the talk page to remove resolved and old entries. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Misc translation Hello, if you have time. I wanted to know what this means. I am writing nonsensical names. :1) 四月 の チューリップ :2) チューリップ の 四月 -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :四月のチューリップ means "Tulip of/in April." チューリップの四月 means "April of tulip" and this phrase doesn't make sense in Japanese. Damesukekun 13:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you ^_^ ::lol, I did say they were nonsensical; lacking intelligible meaning, random arrangement of words without the use of a sentence. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Translation for message... Hello, damesukekun. I have requests of Tda-based MMD models. May you please translate my message to Tda? My Message: Hello Tda, I am Zokune93 (ゾクネ９３). I have e-mailed you for permission for editing and distribution of edited models. I wish to use your model as a base for other models. I ask for permission for today and the future. I respect your decision if you reject. Thank you for reading this. -zokune93 I respect your decision if you wish not to translate this. Zokune93 02:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for this late reply. I missed your message. Sorry but Tda is negative to edit his models into base models and I don't translate your message. Thank you for understanding. Damesukekun (talk) 03:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I think I might have phrased that in the wrong way, I wish to ask Tda if I may use her model for edits and I would like her permission to distribute my edits of her model. I think this message would make more sense on what I want to say: Hello Tda, I am Zokune93 (ゾクネ９３). I would like you to grant permission to me to distribute edits of your model, Tda Append Miku. I will respect your decision if you choose to reject my request of distributing edits. Thank you for taking the time to read this. -Zokune93 Hopefully that was a better way of putting what I want to say. I do not wish to edit Tda's Append Miku into a base, as I know that is against her/his rules. I, rather, wish to use her/his model to make edits similar to Jiyurun's Tda edits, except I will not do more Append models. I do hope you translate this version of the message, but I understand if you do not want to translate this message too. Zokune93 (talk) 17:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) About nyappon announcement I just checked my email this day, and there was a notice that the site will be terminated in February 2013. Have I read the announcement correctly? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) how do i downloaid a M.M.D. modle? 19:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) 98.70.34.155 about TDA Damesukekun i contacted TDA you do not work for TDA. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 98.70.34.155 (talk • ) 19:19, July 2, 2013 Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). "@MMDCarleighE Nice to meet you. Damesukekun was requested as an assistant for overseas 'matters'." "@MMDCarleighE はじめまして。だめすけさんには海外での対応をお願いしてます。" だめすけ さん = Damesuke san 海外 = Foreign country 対応 = Correspondence I'm not sure how to phrase it with the direct terms since it is so brief. However, TDA does appear to contact Dame when it is matters of English. Also, please provide proof to counter this claim, thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :@98.70.34.155 or YamiSweet; I do work for Tda. はじめまして。だめすけさんには海外での対応をお願いしてます。 is "Hello. I asked Damesuke-san to handle the overseas cases." You must not be so irresponsible unless you don't really understand Japanese. Keep in mind that any further lies will lead to a penalty. I will also issue an abuse report to deviantArt if you don't stop spreading this lie. You should know that deviantArt removed your illegal edits because the dA admin affirmed that I was a legal agency of Tda. Damesukekun (talk) 02:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Message to Tda translation Hi, Damesuke. I recently finsihed some edits of Tda's Hatsune Miku Append, and I was wondering if you would be willing to translate a message to Tda for me? Here is my message: " Hello Tda, I am Ashunyan (アシュニャン). I would like to ask for your permission to distribute edits of your model Tda Append Hatsune Miku, for today and in the future. If you choose to reject my request I will happily respect and obey your decision. Also, if it interests you, here is a link to a video where you can see how my edits look: http://youtu.be/61vcEKUt03o Thank you for taking the time to read my message. - Ashunyan " I understand if you don't wish to translate this, Damesuke. Thank you for your time. Ashunyan (talk) 03:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Ashunyan :I'll answer your question on behalf of Tda. He's a professional illustrator and is very busy IRL. As written in Tda's terms of use, you don't necessarily have to receive permission from him in advance for editing and distributing his model as long as your edit satisfies the rule. I watched your video and your edit is okay. Please remember to attach Tda's both original Japanese and English readme to your model, and your terms of use if needed. Thanks for contacting me. Enjoy your MMD life. Damesukekun (talk) 05:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) model maker Uri 21:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC)need to question model maker Uri due to a devaintart user useing clothes of Uri's models this person has also taken clothes off of other models wich the model makers says not to this person uses the mmd wiki as there personal shopping for clothes and parts this is a very stressfull problem for now people think its ok to do the same thing this person has gone as far as to have taken credit for anothers work this person loves to only use tda parts for the models faces and heads I do not know what to do if I start making stuff for mmd and they take credit for my hours of hard work —Preceding unsigned comment added by 184.97.121.178 (talk • ) 16:02, November 13, 2013‎ Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). :Hello. You will have to be specific on who you are talking about. :Uri is supposedly a model maker. :Are you stating that someone is distributing Uri's models without permission? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) IP spam The 108 IP will have to continue to be blocked until the person behind it stops their activity. I can't risk unblocking the range set by the Wikia staff. It is too much work to keep cleaning up after them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:51, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :The /17 prefix length affects too much users, but okay. Damesukekun (talk) 10:59, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It will be a few more days. I contacted them about adding " " for a few weeks. This maybe allow Administrators to have control over who post. ::If there are people making legitimate postings and want to help the wiki they will have to contact the Wikia Staff about getting their IP unblocked. ::I will post to the VSTF again and see if they have time to handle this. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:17, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Tda message translation request Hello Mr. damesukekun. I recently made an edit of Tda's Miku Append model, and since the main wikia page says to "contact creator" if you want to distribute said edit, I would like to humbly ask you to translate a message for me for Tda. "Hello Tda, My name is mary34 (justaranomgeek on livejournal), and I would like to distribute an edit based on your Hatsune Miku Append model. If you choose to reject my request, I'll respect and obey your decision. If you're curious, here's a refference picture of said edit: http://mary34.deviantart.com/art/WIP-Tda-Append-Saphire-Style-Winged-ver-Final-517731309 Thank you for taking the time to read my message. Sincerely, mary34" If you do not wish to translate my message, I'll respect your decision. Thank you for your time. 14:35, March 4, 2015 (UTC)mary34 :That was our mistake. The info was corrected. You don't have to get okays in advance, and I saw your Sapphire Miku and there's no problem. Sorry for the confusion. Damesukekun (talk) 00:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing this up. I just wanted to make it absolutely sure. About creating pages for overseas MMD model EDITS Are there any requirements? Mougeki Mero (talk) 16:01, January 20, 2016 (UTC)